Phineas and Ferb
Phineas and Ferb is Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's previous Disney animated series, which takes place in a shared universe with Milo Murphy's Law. A Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law crossver episode is scheduled to air in 2018. References in Milo Murphy's Law In many episodes background characters that appeared in Phineas and Ferb can be seen, though some have a different colour scheme. In ''Going the Extra Milo'', the bridge Zack and Milo attempt to reach is on Maple street, the street that Phineas and Ferb live on. The school that Milo attends is first revealed to be called Jefferson County Middle School. A race track and an art gallery in Phineas and Ferb have a title with the same dedication. In ''Rooting for the Enemy'' the notice board on the football field reads "Great Googly Moogly!", which is repeated by Melissa Chase, after the Geckos score a goal; this is commonly said by the Phineas and Ferb character Major Francis Monogram. When Milo is being carried from the field, one fan comments that the game "was like Football X-7", the fictional sport that Phineas and Ferb constructed the stadium for in ''My Fair Goalie''.'' In [[Smooth Opera-tor|''Smooth Opera-tor]], Milo and his friends go to the Danville opera house which was unveiled in the Phineas and Ferb episode ''Make Play''. In Worked Day, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota's mission involves them traveling through Danville, the primary setting of Phineas and Ferb. ''A Ducky Momo key-chain, the same as the keys to Candace's car in [[w:c:phineasandferb:My Sweet Ride|''My Sweet Ride]], was pulled out of Eileen Underwood's pocket by the MRI magnet. Dakota watching the lava lamp was reminiscent of Doofengung from ''Tri-Stone Area'', one of the characters Povenmire previously played. In ''Murphy's Lard'', Melissa reveals that she is afraid of roller coasters due to one falling from the sky and crushing a science project of hers. This was actually Phineas and Ferb's first titular creation from that series' premier episode, ''Rollercoaster'', which was carried off by a helicopter carrying a super magnet due to the actions of Perry the Platypus. In ''The Substitute'' they show a zoetrope of the magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas known as Klimpaloon, a semi reoccurring entity in Phineas and Ferb, who also appears later in the episode with his fellow zoetroper as Ms. Baxter flies through space. The element Pizzazium can be seen on the periodic table of elements that Cavendish and Dakota hide behind, placed on the table as it was in the documentary shown during the Phineas and Ferb episode ''Vanessassary Roughness''. In ''We're Going to the Zoo'' Milo is revealed to have pajamas that resemble Perry; Sara specifically comments on the fact that they are teal, as real world platypuses are brown. Milo and Zack donate their clothes to the Tri-State clothing donation drive. The abandoned ski slope they roll down is labelled 'Danville Ski Slope'. One of Brigette Murphy's vintage tee-shirts holds the name of the Phineas and Ferb 80's band Love Handle. Vinnie Dakota also says "There's squirrels in my pants", a reference to the song of the same name from the episode ''Comet Kermillian'' - with the melody of that song. The T-Rex in the Natural History Museum in ''The Little Engine That Couldn't'' is referencing the T-Rex brought from the past and frozen during the Phineas and Ferb episode [[w:c:phineasandferb:It's About Time!|''It's About Time!]]. In ''The Llama Incident one of the productions advertised at the theatre was Llamacoaster the Musical, the llama re-enactment of [[w:c:phineasandferb:Rollercoaster: The Musical!|''Rollercoaster: The Musical!]]. In ''Missing Milo, during the song ''I Can't Find You'', the girl in the shop is holding a Ducky Momo book. Also, Dakota and Cavendish repeat a similar discussion Phineas and Ferb had in Summer Belongs To You about flooding the engine. ''Phineas and Ferb'' Alumni *Sabrina Carpenter-Melissa Chase (provided additional voices) *Vincent Martella-Bradley Nicholson (previously voiced Phineas) *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh-Balthazar Cavendish (series co-creator; previously voiced Major Monogram) *Dan Povenmire-Vinnie Dakota (series co-creator; previously voiced Dr. Doofenshmirtz) *Christian Slater-Elliot Decker (previously voiced Paul) *Phil LaMarr-Marcus Underwood (provided additional voices) *Diedrich Bader-Martin Murphy (previously voiced Albert and additional characters) *Pamela Adlon-Brigette Murphy (previously voiced Melanie) *Dee Bradley Baker-Diogee (previously provided vocal effects for Perry the Platypus) *Kevin Michael Richardson-Nolan Mitchell (previously provided additional voices) *Alyson Stoner-Kris (previously voiced Isabella) *Mitchel Musso-Wally (previously voiced Jeremy Johnson) *Django Marsh-Chad (previously voiced Django Brown; provided additional voices) *Clancy Brown-Javier (provided several voices, including The Regurgitator and the second version of Santa Claus) *Wayne Brady-Eugene (previously voiced a one time character named Don) External links * Phineas and Ferb Wiki Category:P Category:Real world TV series